


Выстрел

by chemomustdie



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Summary: 11 часов 59 минут. Курт приставил браунинг к виску. Охуеть какой крутой панк сейчас собирается выстрелить себе в бошку, потому что его все бросили и он страдает, как малолетняя сучка. 27 лет никчемной жизни, после которой Курт не оставил ничего.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Выстрел

— Курт! Курт, бля!!! — Крист срывался на крик, пытаясь растолкать своего пьяного друга. Их черепахи опять расползлись по всему дому, кошка уже норовила полакомиться одной, а успокоить весь этот зоопарк мог только Курт. Который, к сожалению, сейчас был пьян в говно и обдолбан. Какой день за эту неделю?  
Вчера в «лачуге» была сумасшедшая вечеринка. Собрался весь панк Олимпии, алкоголь лился рекой, наркотиков, кажется, было больше чем на какой либо тусовке в Олимпии. Спиртом пропах весь дом, небольшой и развалившийся, с протекающей крышей и сломанной сантехникой. На стенах висели какие-то рисунки Курта, блиставшие мерзостью и гениальностью одновременно. Труп черепахи, разрезанный пополам, воспаленные гениталии кролика, просто какие то шизофренические наброски — то, что было душой Курта и то, что терпеть могли лишь немногие. В этом был весь он — абсурдность, мусор, мерзости, наркота и вместе с этим гениальная музыка. Такое мог терпеть Крист, Дэйв и еще некоторые парни, которые жили с Куртом в «лачуге». На этом его круг общения ограничивался — он был настолько асоциальным, что не решался заговаривать ни с кем кроме знакомых.  
В последнее время ему было все тяжелее. Не было вдохновения на новую музыку, очередной лейбл отказал в заключении контракта — все они не находили в музыке «Нирваны» ничего, что могло бы понравиться людям. Это правда, люди не хотят слушать хаотические наркотические звуки, жуткие и неприятные. Парни тысячу раз пытались уговорить Курта согласиться написать новую музыку, отказаться от его любимых жутких звуков и написать что-то, что понравится лейблам, но Курт раз за разом отказывался. Он просто не мог выжать из себя что-то кроме того, что делал сейчас — лежал на диване целыми днями, пил и обдалбывался наркотой.  
Крист с Дэйвом репетировали, надеялись на то, что когда-нибудь Курту станет лучше, вдохновение снова появится, жизнь сдвинется с мертвой точки, но этого все не происходило, депрессия тянулась месяцами.

…04.05.1994, 06:00 утра.

Кобейн проснулся с четким осознанием того, что знает, что собирается сделать. Он был совершенно трезв (по крайней мере, так казалось ему самому) и дико измотан. Измотан жизнью, неоправданными ожиданиями парней, отсутствием вдохновения, людьми. Курт со вздохом скатился с дивана и оглядел комнату. Горы мусора смотрели на него из углов, черепахи опять расползлись, собака нассала на ковер, но Курту было похуй. Крист не объявлялся дома уже третий день — то ли опять напился и спит под мостом, то ли окончательно переехал к Дэйву, заебавшись постоянно убирать дерьмо Кобейна.  
8 часов. Курт потянулся руками к телефону, набрал номер. Долгие, навязчивые гудки… как же он ненавидит телефоны.  
— Алло? — послышался наконец из трубки голос диспетчера.  
— Хуем по лбу не дало?.. — прошептал в сторону Курт и заговорил в трубку, — здрасте. Вы можете мне сегодня в дом сигналку установить?  
— Что, установить сигнализацию? Хорошо. Во сколько вам удобно, назовите, пожалуйста время и адрес.  
— Сегодня, часа в три, — Курт назвал адрес и отключился.  
Отлично, первое дело сделано. Все доставляло Курту какое то необъяснимое наслаждение. Он живет в последний раз — наконец то без всяких «как будто». Чертов адреналинщик.  
Курт подошел к столу и достал из него какой то обоссаный мятый клочок бумаги. Сойдет, все равно никому он не нужен. В руках Кобейна оказался карандаш, и он неровными буквами начал выводить свои последние слова миру.

«Завещания для дураков, особенно для тех, которым нечего завещать.

Вы знаете, кто такой Курт Кобейн? Я надеюсь, нет и никогда не узнаете.

Ладно, если вам интересно, сегодня он умер. Он умер, оставив в этом ебаном мире целое ебаное ничего. Реально, мне нечего завещать. Дом все равно скоро развалится, кассеты с «монтажом всего» никому не нужны — обделанное дерьмо. Гитару я недавно разъебал, так что ее у меня тоже нет. Черепахи все скоро перемрут, а собака свалит на улицу и выживет. А кошка, кажется, уже это сделала. Как вы все? Да, именно. Вы все свалили от меня, даже Крист. Ну спасибо.

Дэйв, хочу сказать тебе что-то. Когда я впервые тебя увидел, ты показался мне самым стременным и крутым чуваком в Олимпии. Реально, и чем ближе мы становились, тем круче ты казался. Я не говорю, что люблю тебя, потому что я не умею любить, и еще потому что ты меня заебал. Ахах. Да вы все меня заебали. Свалили, как крысы, думаете, без меня будет лучше?

Крист, а это тебе. Мне даже похуй, почему ты свалил. Веришь? Я тоже себе не верю. Кстати, я не пьян *неразборчивые каракули*

Короче, я сваливаю. Я заебался. Чао, крошки.

Курдт Кобейн. 04.05.1994»

10 часов. У Курта ушло два часа на эту записку. Писатель, черт возьми. Курт открыл пиво и посмотрел на ящики стола. В одном из них лежит браунинг. Давай, Кобейн. Еще пару часов и все закончится. Потерпи. Курт пнул черепаху, которая настойчиво пыталась залезть ему в ботинок, и содрал со стены рисунок. Его всегда спасало рисование. Рисование или музыка. Ну, раньше. А потом наркота и алкоголь. А потом все вместе. А сейчас уже ничего. Может, во всем виноват героин?

11 часов. Курт не обдолбался — охуеть успех. Сейчас он и без наркоты был спокоен. Потому что когда ты заебался, и знаешь, что скоро все закончится, это лучше, чем любая наркота.

11 часов 56 минут. Курт достал браунинг. Сомнения не было. Кобейн все ждал его, а оно все не приходило. Насколько же он устал?

11 часов 59 минут. Курт приставил браунинг к виску. Охуеть какой крутой панк сейчас собирается выстрелить себе в бошку, потому что его все бросили и он страдает, как малолетняя сучка. 27 лет никчемной жизни, после которой Курт не оставил ничего.

12 часов. Выстрел.


End file.
